


Let it Wash Away

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris Evans and Teen Reader [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Chris being a jerk, Gen, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You end up returning home past curfew (with an actual reason), but Chris is furious. First fight!





	Let it Wash Away

Livid.

If Chris had to use a word to describe how he felt right now, that’s what he would choose. You asked if you could go to your friend’s party, and he agreed as long as you were back by eleven.

It’s midnight.

Cursing, Chris takes another long drink of soda, not wanting to have the beer in case he needs to drive. When you get home, he’s going to strangle you.

…

“Shh,” You soothe, rubbing your best friend’s back soothingly. “Just try to breathe.” You can’t help but glance at the clock anxiously, worried about breaking Chris’ rules.

You were about to leave when (B/F/N) suddenly bolted to the bathroom, and from the other room you could hear her losing everything in her stomach. You instantly went to her, unable to leave her alone to struggle while the others simply left her. You tried to call Chris, but your phone died, leaving you frustrated and terrified. You had no other way to contact him, and now you’ve broken one of the few rules he gave you.

(B/F/N)’s brother peaks into the bathroom, looking concerned. “What happened?”

“She drank too much,” You explain quickly, relieved. “Do you have her? I have to get back to Chris’ since I couldn’t call.”

“Go,” He says instantly. “Thanks for helping; if he has any problems, he can come to me.” He instantly crouches beside his sister, and you smile in relief. He’s the only one in the family who cares about her, and you know he’ll make sure she’s ok.

You slowly open the door to the house, trying not to make too much noise. If you wake him up, he’ll be even angrier. The best thing for you to do is go to sleep and see if he notices the absence.

“Where the  _fuck_  were you?” An angry voice demands, and you jump, entire body tensing as a furious Chris rounds the corner.

“I’m so sorry!” You stammer, shaking. Only your mother yelled at you, and him sounding similar to her is scaring you. “(B/F/N) started throwing up when I was about to leave and I didn’t want to leave her by herself-”

“I trusted you!” Chris yells, veins in his neck standing out, and you struggle to breathe properly. “I let you go to some stupid party, and you decide you don’t need to listen to me anymore?”

“Please,” You choke out, terrified. “Chris-”

“What’s  _wrong_  with you?”

Just like that, you’re broken. He knows your mother used to scream that to you all the time. He knows you can’t handle being screamed at because of her. He did what he swore he would never do, and you’re  _done_.

“Fuck you,” You hiss, and you don’t register the horror in his eyes.

“Bug,” He looks so stunned, so fearful, but you storm outside, running as fast as you can and swearing you won’t come back.

…

_Shit._

Chris drives around town frantically, thumb tapping furiously against the wheel as he searches through the pouring rain. He knew he lost control; he knew that if he was in that situation, he would have done the same. The anger and hurt and pure  _exhaustion_  from wrapping up filming made him realize his mistake too late. If you never go near him again, he’ll never forgive himself.

He still remembers you as a little kid, stealing his things because you loved the attention you received when he hunted them down. He remembers you always running to him whenever something happened, never to your mother.

He just hopes he isn’t too late to fix this.

…

You curl your knees to your chest, sobbing as you hang your head, not feeling the water soak through your clothes. You’re numb, emotionally and physically. You shouldn’t have run from him, but you didn’t know what to do with his rage.

Worst of all, you wanted him to help you. He was always who you went to when your mother sent you into a panic, but now you were alone.

_He’ll never want you now. He regrets adopting you._

Your eyes fill with fresh tears, and as you choke out a sob a familiar truck screeches to a stop in front of you. He doesn’t even turn the car off before running around, and you stare in shock as Chris drops to his knees in front of you, wrapping his arms around you and squeezing you tightly.

“(Y/N),” He breathes, body sagging in relief, you’re stunned by how genuine he sounds. “I’m so sorry, Bug. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” He pulls back and grips your arms, making sure you’re looking at him. “I’m proud of you for helping her. I was just upset that you didn’t call first, but I should have understood that your phone died.”

You shrug slightly, too numb for his words to make you feel better. “I deserved it.” You mutter.

“No,” Chris says sternly, and you think he’s going to scream again. “You didn’t deserve any of that.” He purses his lips. “Let’s try harder next time, ok? I’ll try not to yell and to be more understanding, and you stop with the dumb ideas. You don’t deserve it. Got it?” He sends you a mocking glare, and your lips twitch into a small smile. “There’s my girl,” He smiles proudly. “Now come on; you’re going to get sick like this.” He offers his hand, and you let him hoist you up before you climb into his truck, leaving the fight outside to be washed away.


End file.
